


UNLEASHED

by WolfaMoon



Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, Animal Play, Collars, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Feral Behavior, Gen, Home, Hurt Tony, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Kid Fic, Kid Tony, Kidnapping, Protectiveness, Tony Angst, Tony Has Issues, Underage Sex, stutter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 19:56:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfaMoon/pseuds/WolfaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A/U. Kelly is kidnapped. When they save her they also save a little boy who wears a collar. A collar that has a tag on it reading Tony. WARNINGS: Off screen/talked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	UNLEASHED

UNLEASHED

BY: Wolfa Moon

DISCLAIMER: OWN NOTHING

SUMMARRY: A/U. Kelly is kidnapped. When they save her they also save a little boy who wears a collar. A collar that has a tag on it reading Tony. WARNINGS: Off screen/talked.

UNLEASHED

Kelly sat frightened in the cage they put her in. it was dark, quiet, and wet. Looking around she sees several other cages. Pulling her legs up to her chest she tries to stay warm. Praying her daddy will come and save her.

The doors open and a man walks in. with little courage she looks up. The man approaches her cage. But stepped to one that was further in the dark. Snarling came from within. Frightened she tightens herself into one of the corner of her cage. The man pulled out a leash, snapping it. Silence fell.

"Good boy," the man reached in and attached it to the animal. Bored and wondering what is going on she watches. Watches as a boy steps out from the cage. The boy looks in major need of a bath and new cloths. Hair hides the boys face. Man grinning walked over to Kelly's cage.

"Your dad better let go of my brother soon. Or I'll have another pet." The man began to unlock her cage. "Why don't you get to meet my pet? Turning to the boy, he pulls him around. Taking off the leash, "Get in." the boy immediately obeyed. Kelly tightens herself into a corner in the ball. The man closes the cage.

Boy looks at the girl. He can smell her fear. She smells so different. So clean. Her shivering is rattling the cage. His eyes look at it. He's so use to this place. This is his life. But the girl was new. She didn't belong. Moving over toward her she moves back away from him. He sits across from her. She makes whimpering noises. He moves closer to her. She shrinks away. Tony leans over to smell her. She whimpers. He moves closer to touch. She seems real. Touching her he feels the reality. Skittering back to the other edge of the cage. He curls up the same way as she. There is another just like him here.

The room grows colder. Chattering teeth wake him from his rest. Looking over at the new arrival he watches as she shivers and shakes. Remembering his first days here. Remembers how the weather changes and how it gets cold and all he could do was wrap himself into a ball to stay warm. Moving over he touches her. Besides shying away she is drawn into the touch. Eyes peek open at him.

Kelly frightened of being alone any longer she moves toward the boy. She wraps her arms around him. Knowing she is no longer along, she sighs. Feeling the boy stiffen then relax he wraps his arm around her. They are no longer alone.

UNLEASHED

Gibbs paced the squad room. They had kidnapped his daughter to get the filth of his brother out of jail. And the power ups debating the safety of his daughter. Weighing their options. Jethro has had enough. Going to McGee he looks up at him.

"Did you get it?" He barked.

"I triangulated the position off the nimbus satellite then I had to…" Gibbs glares at him. Challenging to give more of an explanation. "I have a 2 block radius where she might possibly be."

"Good enough for me." Gibbs goes to his desk grabbing his gear.

"Boss. What about…" their director.

"This is my daughter. What would you do?"

"Let's go." Kate says grabbing her gear. Across from her Ziva gathered hers.

UNLEASHED

The drive leads them to a rundown district. Old once majestic buildings turned to boarded up burned out tragedies. Then the dead giveaway. A man stood outside a building as if guarding it. A black van that was witnessed outside the schools CCTV is out front. Bingo! They found it.

UNLEASHED

Loud noises came from upstairs. Kelly tightens her grip around the boy. The boy growls. Trying to protect the new life beside him. Gunshots ring throughout the air. Both ducking their heads. Then light shines upon them. The door had been pushed open. Rapid footsteps come down the stairs. Kelly feels the boy go still cringing back. She looks up to see the bad man running to the cage. Leash in hand. As the man gets to the cage door a voice booms out.

"FREEZE, DON'T MOVE!" The man turns to face the speaker. Leash dangling from his hand.

The boy tightening his gasp around Kelly. Kelly holding onto him tight but wanting to see the booming voice she recognized.

"Cuff him," he orders over his shoulder. Kelly perks up as she sees Ziva come over to take the bad man away.

Gibbs rushes over to the large dog cage. Inside he sees his daughter. Smiling with relief then shock. The boy has his daughter in a death grip. Opening the cage Kelly tugs her way out of the boys arms. She runs into her daddy's.

"Daddy."

"Kelly." Wrapping her arms tightly around her father. Than she lets go. Gibbs doesn't want to let her go. She turns to see the boy cringing into the corner of the cage. He is the one shaking now. They took away his master. Kelly wiggles out. Bending down she puts her hand out. Gibbs wants to pull her back but she maintains a grip on her dad. The other hand going to the boy.

"It's okay. The bad man is gone." Gibbs watches his little girl go out to the caged boy. Hazel eyes look up at them. Gauging their intents. "Come on." Gibbs takes in the ratty looking boy. Guessing his age to be about nine, ten. The boy extends his hand slowly. A filthy hand, which his beautiful daughter reached in and grabbed. She pulls him out. Then he tries to hide himself behind Kelly. Gibbs looks at the boy. Figuring they were done here. They exit.

When they reach the outside the boy buries himself behind Kelly.

"Who is that?" Kate asks as she sees the boy.

"Don't know. But he won't let go of Kelly. Let's get them back to NCIS and we'll see what we can find."

UNLEASHED

Gibbs had taken them to the showers at headquarters. The boy keeps his head down. The hair is long. Almost as long as his daughters. Cringing every time Gibbs stepped close to him

The boy took in the new people. Unsure if he should let hope breach his dark shell. If they learn who he is will they send him back to the man who lost him to his master? The girl is kind to him. Wary of comfort. For that is a method they trained him with. Niceness is wrong. But it felt so good. When the new man, the girl's master took them to the rain cells. He felt the cold chill of the last time he was left in the rain. Freezing through the night. Not feeling well for a while.

"Go in." the man spoke. But he didn't want to. The man reached in to turn on the rain. Jumping back in order to not get wet. The girl who has been nice looks at him.

"Dad you're scaring him." The man looks to the little girl. He listens. But he is the master right? She comes toward him. She begins to take off her cloths.

"Kelly?" watching his girl disrobe in front of a boy.

"He doesn't understand. He probably thinks you're gonna shove him in there cloths and all." Gibbs had to step back to take it in. He wasn't dealing with a little boy who watches Saturday morning cartoons on a sofa with a bowl of cereal in his lap. This boy had been in a cage. Cloths that look too small for the growing frame. His daughter is right. Disrobed she adjust the shower to get a good temp. She smiles at the boy. "Come on it will feel good."

UNLEASHED

Watching her step into the rain. Looking to her master he nodded an okay. Disrobing, Gibbs had to silent the gasp that wanted to air. The boy's back is a crisscross of whips marks. Some old. Some as new as a few days. What hell has this kid been through? Kelly steps out holding her hand. His 7 year old not afraid of anything. The boy looks at it.

"It will feel nice, promise." She keeps her voice soft and calm. Talking to a frightened animal. Finally disrobed he walks into the rain with her. Gasping at the feeling of warm water cascading over him. "See, it feels good." Watching her carefully as she takes down other liquids.

Gibbs watches as his daughter begins to wash the boy. The boy so compliant. Moving away he goes to gather cloths for them to change into.

Kelly is washing his hair. Giving him a sponge to wash the no no areas. He nods but mostly remains in the corner to watch and understand what is to be done. She smiles at him. Cleaning his hair and helping him. Instantly liking her new friend, fellow captive.

Coming back he watches the two interact. Kelly is helping the boy dry off. Then he notices something. The boy has a collar on. Swearing on the inside that he was going to lock up the kidnapper for a very long time. Moving toward them the boy steps back hunching down to make himself small behind his daughter. His shaky hands going to his old cloths. Kelly sees.

"NO!" She shouts. The boy darts back in the shower frightened by her outburst. "Oh no." She moves cautiously toward the frightened boy. "Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you." She moves out spying her dad, nabs the cloths heading back in.

Gibbs watches as she demonstrates what to do. The boy put on the clothes. His collar jingling. Moving so both could see him.

"Come on." Gibbs says smooth and calm.

"Where are we going?" She takes his hand. Her other keeping a tight hold on the boy.

"To one of our interview rooms."

"Why?" the two trailed behind him.

"Well for one we need to learn everything you know sweetheart. Also we need to find out more about your friend there." Understanding the move into the room.

The boy freezes in the room. The mirror on the wall startling him. Going over he watches his reflection. Kelly laughs at him.

UNLEASHED

On the other side of the glass the rest of team Gibbs watches. Seeing he boy walk the perimeter but also taking time to study himself.

"What do we do with the boy?" Ziva ask the room

"Gibbs hasn't said yet. But the way he is hanging onto Kelly." Kate didn't want to get her maternal hopes up.

"Poor kid." Tim came closer to the window to watch as the boy finally took a seat in the corner of the room. Kelly sitting in a chair but watching him. Talking to him.

Gibbs comes into the room to observe.

"Anything?" anything the attackers gave them or info on the boy. One word meaning so much.

"Not much yet," McGee began. "I am looking through his computer for anything on the boy and his other intentions." Looking around the room for their impute.

"Rogers is not speaking." Ziva informs them about the kidnapper. "All he does is keep whistling." Gibbs tilts his head telling her to elaborate. She begins to whistle.

"Lassie theme." Tim recognizes. A song of a dog. Taking in the boy, was he the dog.

UNLEASHED

Kelly reaches out for the collar. The boy screams. She had been talking to him non stop telling him they aren't going to hurt him. Then asking about his collar. Kelly scoots back to the interview room door. Gibbs charged into the room. He tries to get Kelly out but she fights. Both eyes look to the corner where the wailing, crying boy rest, shaking.

Damn, how are they going to help him.

Kelly wiggles out from her dad to throw herself around the boy.

UNLEASHED

The world has gotten to big. And this new cage too big. The mirror held interest for a while. Then the comfort of the girl's voice. Kelly her master called her. She talks about her dad, school, where they are. It was nice, calm. Then she reached for my neck. I know I have my collar and she had no leash. But I couldn't help that instinct born over time. Gripping my neck tight. Can't breath.

Can't breath.

Arms envelope in safety. But it is too late the dark came.

UNLEASHED

Gibbs watches his daughter hold the limp boy in her arms. Moving in he takes a look at the collar. There is a tag. One looking like it was made in the PETCO store.

TONY was printed on it. So they finally had a name.

Ziva came in with a inkpad and a piece of paper. As quick as she is in, she is off.

Then came Ducky. Gibbs lifted the boy onto the table. Taking pictures of the unconscious boy. Recording the damage. Then drawling blood hopefully getting a blood match, relative.

Once all the information gathered. Gibbs gently lifts Tony up to place him back in the corner. Then Kelly placed herself so Tony's head rest on her lap. Her fingers running through his long hair.

"Is mom here?" Gibbs knelt down. Running a hand through the unconscious boys hair.

"She's on her way."

"What's gonna happen to him?"

"I don't know honey."

"Can we keep him?" Gibbs looks at his daughter astounded. They had 2 dogs 3 rabbits and 1 cat. She asked in the same tone but just as serious as the past asking. The thing is what would Shannon say. Smiling he knew what she would say.

There is a knock on the door. Both turn to see.

Shannon walks in over excited about her daughter being safe. Coming over she kneels down to take her daughter in her arms. But her daughter doesn't move. Finally looking down she sees the boy. Looking to her husband.

"Who is this?"

"This is Tony. He was there."

"Oh my." Taking in the boy. The poor babe. He could read it all over her face. They had adopted another member into their family.

UNLEASHED

They had removed the boy from NCIS. Taking him to their home. Keeping him sedated while they remedied the guest room for a small boy. Laying him on the bed they let him rest off the drugs they had administered.

Kelly stayed for a while

Shannon moves cautiously to the boy. He looks up at her. Taking in her kind eyes. Kindest eyes he has seen in the longest of times. Still on guard he takes in the room.

"It's okay. You're safe." Tony shrunk further in on himself. They can tell him he was free all they want. But a cage is a cage. And masters are still masters even if you have to call them a different name.

"Hello Tony?" she spoke his name. He looks around waiting for the next order. But immediately out of bed to the floor going to base position at his name, on all fours head bowed. Sarah took the sight in before her. The boy had moved when she spoke his name. Scaring her, terrifying her at what atrocities this poor child has been through. Trying not to cry. Swallowing deeply she backed up a little. What should she do? "Come here, please." The boy moved forward on all fours toward her.

Her heart breaking she kneels down pulling the boy toward her.

"Poor baby. You are not a dog. You are a boy and safe." She keeps repeating the soft hum of words. Her heart shattering wanting the shattered boy to fill the crakes it had created. Wanting to give him a home, love.

Tony remained stiff in his arms. She gave comfort but remained still waiting for the fist to connect. It didn't she only began to continue to rock him. Feeling wetness soak into the side of the face he backs up. Attentively he raises a hand to her face. Touching the wetness. Remembering this. Having done it many times himself. She smiles at him. He doesn't understand.

"You're safe." He wants to believe her words. Believe such a kind face and warm embrace. But he doesn't know. So he just accepts what he can get for now.

UNLEASHED

Kelly sat at the table drawling a picture for Tony. She remained by his side for as long as she could. But when she fell asleep at her post Gibbs had picked her up moving her to her own bed. Waking up to her pets beside her. Missing their owner and friend. The jingle of her dog's collar waking her. Reminding her of the cage. Tony's tag glinting in the light.

She had gotten up to check on him. He was still asleep. So headed downstairs to eat breakfast. Eating her fill then she became bored. Waiting for her new friend to wake. Watching her mother go upstairs to get him. But that had been a while ago. So she colored. Missing it.

Time had passed and still no mom or Tony. So she hops off the chair to seek them out. Opening the guest door room. She finds her mom rocking Tony in her arms.

"Mom is he okay?" she looks at her with tears in her eyes. Moving around to check on her friend. Seeing him remain stiff and limp in her arms. "Tony?" she rest a hand on him. He jerks back moving from her grasp. On guard looking ready to pounce at them. But stopping to see who it is. People who said they would not hurt him.

He takes them in.

"Hey Tony you hungry?" he looks at them both. Wondering if this is a trick, or a really good dream he has no desire to wake up from. He looks at her. "Hungry?" he nods, yes. She smiles extending her hand. Standing up slowly.

Standing taller then the crouching adult. Knowing what power came with height. A sense of fear shadowed this feeling. No desire to be like his captures. He walks over to Kelly. Taking her hand.

Shannon rises slowly. Not wanting to destroy any progress that her daughter and herself had made. She gives her hand out. Tony looks at it. Having liked the small comfort she had given him. Tentivly he reacts to take her hand. She grips it in her hand and smiles.

"Let's get you some food."

UNLEASHED

Downstairs he is shown to a chair which he stands beside while Kelly takes her eat. Shannon comes out with a plate of eggs and sets it on the table. She returns to the kitchen to get hers. She sets hers down and takes a seat beside a standing Tony.

"Go ahead and eat." He looks from the food to her to the table to the chair to the floor. She begins to eat. "Go on." He reaches fort he plate. She makes no move to stop him. Gripping it tightly he brings it to him to collapse onto the floor to begin eating it with his mouth.

Too shocked to say anything they watch as Tony engulfs the food like a dog. Their hearts breaking at the boy's habits and fears. Swearing to themselves to never let anything bad ever to happen again. He finishes then stands up to place the plate on the table. She smiles at the butter shinning face. Moving her plate to the boy, he stiffens. But looks on greedily. He begins to reach but she stands up. He moves quickly to all fours. Swallowing her rage at those men who have done this she pours that rage into a care jar overflowing for this child. She bends down to lift his chin. She smiles.

"When you eat. You will sit at the table like a little man should." Standing up she pulls out the chair and pats it. He looks at her. A chair meant several things. You are to be above the small footrest one represents. Two, a comfort only allowed for those with the power. Three, something to strap his limbs to for when they want to play their torture games. But this chair had no armrest to tie his arms to. No chains to hold him down. And it had a soft cushion. She had a smiling face that beamed at him. Moving in he takes a seat gingerly. It felt nice. H moved back and forth to feel the softness below him. Liking it the left side of his mouth quirked. Shannon took that as success.

Moving to her own seat she sits to drink her coffee. Tony looks at the food.

"Go ahead." He bends over to eat. "No Tony." He cringes but remains in the chair. She lifts a fork up. Here comes the torture. "You use this to eat." He takes it. Recognizes it from a long lost memory. He stabs the eggs, eating. Small victories.

UNLEASHED

Gibbs is pissed. They had run Tony's face through software recognition. Found him to be a missing boy report filed by a housemaid at the DiNozzo residence. Seeking to find a 5 year old Anthony DiNozzo JR. The boy had been a captive for 6 years. His father having no part in the investigation. Only to have it closed and his son declared dead. This made his blood boil. How dare this man stop looking for his son? His own blood. He had Abby get paperwork so Tony could remain with him.

Especially after the phone call from his wife. She had described the morning with the jumpy child. How he had behaved like a dog. Eating. Staying on the ground. Getting him to finally smile when she put on a movie. Both kids smiling and laughing. Tony settling down to relax around them. Making progress. Telling her husband to do his worst to these men. And also to ask to keep him.

How could he refuse? But he still had to find all the bad men and have a long talk with DiNozzo senior. Which would end up being very brief.

"What?" Gibbs stared at the phone.

"He put you on hold?" Kate asked. She had been given the run around all morning

"God damnit." He hangs up. Having no time or the patience. Tim looks at him.

"What do you got for me McGee?"

"Um, not much. Ran their name through channels. Just have him down suspected for trafficking."

"And we now have proof. What do you have on Tony?"

"Um, not much there either. Born July 8th, 2000. Mother died in childbirth. Father Anthony Senior runs a multimillion manufacturing firm. There is a brief notation of an incident when Tony was 4. Left the boy in the Hawaii Airport while he boarded his plane for Hong Kong to do business. Sent a servant to pick him up. The servant being the same one to file the missing person report." A thought running through Gibbs head. This must have been the first time he tried to get rid of his son. Probably selling him.

"What do we have on the servant?"

"Madeline Crosby, 38, lives in Boston, Mass. is working as a counselor to lost children." Gibbs nodded. Her need to help the one she lost.

"Call her up. Get her a plane ticket here pronto." McGee nodded jumping at his boss' words. Moving out of the pen he goes to see Abby.

Abby is there matching outfits together. Outfits too small for herself. Gibbs takes it in.

"Dressing your dolls again?"

"No these are from the sisters. I talked to them while we bowled last night about dear Tony. They wanted to help so they contributed some funds and some lost and found clothes to our newest addition." Abby was so perceptive on things. That is why he hired her and loved her as another daughter. She knew what was going to happen after seeing the small moments between Tony and Kelly. They would be keeping Tony. Even if he had to fight tooth and nail. And with what Senior did. He bet there would be no battle. "So do you think he will like them?"

"I think he will love him." He kisses her on the temple. "What do you have for me?" she piles up the cloths as she tells him the details of what she finds. Discovering that there had been more humans in the cages around Tony. Both male and female and not treated in the respectable means. Gibbs cringed at what unfortunate depravity the little boy has been through. Also telling him that she discovered some drugs there too. Placing all the cloths in an NCIS gym bag she hands it to Gibbs.

"Wait," she runs off to return with Bert, her farting hippo. One of her prized processions. He looks at it as she sets it to rest on the top of the cloths. She beams at him. The action speaking so much. "Make sure he gets that." Gibbs nods.

"I will Abby." He would have to have her over soon to meet the boy properly.

UNLEASHED

Arriving home he enters to find his family on the couch. Tony resting between the two. Casablanca playing on the screen. Kelly's head rested on Tony's lap. His hand in her hair. Tony lay resting on Shannon. Her fingers stroking his head to his shoulder. Shannon looked up at him, smiling. He enters quietly. Looking form the screen to the kids then to his wife.

"Tony picked it out." Reading hr husband's face. Knowing the questions he would be asking. He knelt down to sit on the floor between her legs.

"Why did he chose this?"

"I don't know. Kelly was looking for a movie after she had introduced him to Lion King, Wizard of Oz." His daughters favorite movies. "He had watched her pull some out then picked this up and just held it. Tears came to his eyes. So we're playing it." Gibbs looks to the screen. The kid had taste. Leaning back into his wife's touch. "I want to keep him Jet. I mean it."

"I know. Abby and the sisters donated some cloths to our newest addition." Knowing his wife is smiling at him by the way her hands begins to caress his head. "Abby also donated Bert." That received a gasp. Bert was one of the first presents that Gibbs had given her. Officially making her part of the family. And to extend that olive branch to Tony. Tony would have a lot of support.

"I love you Jethro."

"I love you too."

"Pizza?"

"Pizza."

UNLEASHED

Tony had devoured the food. Wary of the male, master of the family. But the looks of smiles on his face every time he looks at him made him feel safe. Maybe he can be happy. Kelly took Tony to her room to read. She handed him a book while she took one for herself. Sitting down next to her he watched as she flipped through the book. Tony looked at his to her.

"What is it Tony?" he looks down at the book. Wondering if he should give it back. For he had, "You can't read, can you?" he looks away. Realizing he should be ashamed of this and he is. She pulls him close. Opening the book again. Sharing it on their laps she begins to read to him. He rests his head on her shoulder. Remembering the action from so long ago. Kelly rests her head on his. Enjoying herself and savior. Feeling in her little heart that Tony needs a home, a family. And she was willing to share hers. And her heart swelled more. "Love you Tony."

UNLEASHED

He doesn't speak for he is still wary if he is allowed. The first time he does is when someone new arrives at the Gibbs household. Tony and Kelly are sitting at the table coloring when Jethro arrives home. Still wary he stands back on guard as Kelly gets up throwing herself at the master of the house.

"Hey honey."

"You're home early?"

"Got a present for Tony." Tony had been receiving a lot of presents from their surrounding family. Kelly didn't mind. For she had now all that she would ever ask for. A brother. So the attention on him was always a sparkling affair. "Tony?" stepping forward wearily. Remaining quiet and non threatening. Gibbs hated seeing the kid act so alone, a kicked puppy. Smiling he turns to the door. "You can come in." Gibbs steps further into the room and to the side to let the other forward.

Fear filled him. Many things recently have been good things. But all good things do come to an end.

"Hello Anthony." Tony stares at the new person. Tilting his head. Something so familiar. Then they smile.

"MADDY!" he speaks throwing himself at the only person from his dreams who loved and cared for him. The one thing he had to remember that he was once loved. She wraps her arms around him.

"He spoke," Kelly says shocked to her dad. Gibbs can only nod. Tony had been her for a week and not a single word spoken. Yet watching the two.

"I.i.i.i. Th..th..th..thought. y.y.. a...dream." she smiles at his words frowning at his pronunciation. He had spoken beautifully as a child. Singing even. Knowing from her psyche background that this is traumatic stuttering. And that it can be overcome. Hoping.

"Not a dream." She hugs him to her. Standing up with him in her arms. The one she could never find finally found. "My sweet boy." Tony cuddles up into her. Shannon wraps her arms around Jethro. Her heart breaking in two ways. One for the boy who has gained back part of himself. The other at the lost of her new family member.

Jethro squeezed her close to her. Knowing what his wife is feeling. For he is feeling the same thing. Kelly is crying knowing that she is losing. "Come on Tony." She puts him down but he keeps a firm grip on her. Afraid she will fade away with most of his past memories.

Tony looks to Kelly smiling. Moving over toward her. She smiles shyly.

"K.k...y." she smiles at her name spoken from her lips. Hugging him. Maddy smiles at the relationship. Good and strong.

UNLEASHED

Madeline Crosby had walked into NCIS on a mission. After so long searching. Her whale had appeared. Diving into the waters may they be cold of fear or warm of love. Approaching Gibbs she identified her self and they both went out for coffee.

There on a bench she told the sad tale of one Lone, sad little boy who all he wanted was for his father to see him and love him. Yet ended up being a tag along pain to man who had to work. No time to be a father. No time to mourn his wife. To celebrate his son.

UNLEASHED

Maddy watches the dinning room table occupants. Watching Tony and Kelly draw. The shared smiles. Turning she looks to the Gibbs.

"How has he been sleeping?" Jethro rubs his wife's shoulders.

"He whimpers, cries. Hides under the bed. Only sleeping when Kelly climbs into bed with him." She nods. Tony has imprinted on Kelly. She is his savior.

"That will take time. Everything will."

"And we'll handle it." Madeline bristled at the protective tone. She had her dreams while the Gibbs have made theirs.

"Yes but will you be able to handle it when he starts to go outside into the world. A world he has been excluded in."

"We are hiring tutors to educate."

"What kind of education? His behavior reflects several degrees of education. In order for treats one must treat."

"I'll be with him." Hating the vile thoughts that filled her mind at the woman's words.

"He doesn't need you. He needs Kelly and a strong Male presence. A new master."

"But he is no longer a.a.a.a" Gibbs couldn't get the word out.

"A dog. Then why is he still wearing the collar?"

"Every time we go near it he screams, hollers."

"Finding himself locked back in that cage in his mind." She huffs. She knows these are good people and only wanting to help. "I'll give you a month. I'll come back to check on his progress." She looks to the other room then back. "Was that the first time he spoke?"

"Yes," nodding unsure at what that would impinge on their current actions.

"I see." She nods.

"I see what?" Jethro needs to defend this family. Including their latest addition.

"He's still unsure of his cage."

"He's not in a cage."

"This," she motions to the house. "Is another cage to him in his head. He is just learning the rules. And how often are you Mr. Gibbs home to lay down the rules of the house." The two exchange looks. Jethro is the bread maker in the family. And cases keep him busy sometimes, days even. Seeing the looks he understands. "Mr. Gibbs. You are the master of this household. You are the master of Kelly. So he will listen to you. You may frighten him. But he needs to know that this master won't hurt him at the slightest wrong. Needs a positive male presence." Jet's hands tighten on his wife's shoulders. Worrying about, figuring out ways to keep Tony.

He didn't want to think of this family without him.

In one week this strange boy had fixated himself snugly into their family. Loved dearly by his wife and daughter whom he would do anything for. But what about him. The boy represented so much. All the dark in the world he was trying to save it from.

"I suggest you take this month to stay home more. To get to know him and learn what he will do for his new master." That prickled him. "I mean no offense. But I want to make sure he will be safe. It has taken this long to find him. And… Tony deserves to be happy. If you can get that collar off. I will sign papers enabling you to adopt Tony. They are your wishes, correct?"

"Of course," Shannon defended quickly. Her heart in every letter. Maddy smiles.

"Good. I'll pop in to say good-bye." She moves to the dining room. The children exchanging whispers into each other's ears. She moves in. The children looking up as she enters. Tony smiles. Moving over she wraps her arms around him. The Gibbs watching her as she talks quietly to Tony. Tony looking from her to them. Sadness falling upon in. He buries his face into her. She coos at him.

"I will be back soon. Remember you are a free boy. You need to be happy. I will be back soon." She smiles to Kelly. "You look after him for me."

"He looks after me." Kelly snuggled into Tony's side. Smiling all the way. She smiles as Tony welcomes the hug. The contact.

Getting up she heads to the door.

"I'll see you in a month. Family time, Mr. Gibbs. He needs to know."

"I will." He gets the door. Wanting her out. Wants to prove that this will work. Madeline looks at them.

"Take care of him."

"We will." She begins to walk down the stairs. Shannon steps out. "Wait, one final question. Why does he like Casablanca?"

"It is my favorite film as was Mrs. DiNozzo. Good day. Take care of him." She goes off to her car.

The two return inside exchanging long looks at one another. They have a lot of work ahead of them.

UNLEASHED

Jethro sits down at the table. It's after dinner and he asked Tony to sit with him. Tony keeping his eyes down. The old fear rising inside. Cautiously his eyes look for signs of the ladies.

"Tony we need to talk." Gibbs hated that the boy feared him. He loves kids. "please look at me." Tony remained shy of them 3 days after Madeline had left. And now is the first real time that Jethro could get off to remain home for a while. And making plans for them to get away. "We are gonna be leaving here tomorrow." Tony face fell. He would be left behind in this cage. Jethro saw this. "We, including you, are going to visit out families in Clearwater." Tony looks up at him. "Anything to say?" Tony began to speak more after Maddy left. But rarely to Jethro. Mostly to Kelly. He waited patiently.

"Y.y.. ..want.m. to c..ee."

"Yes, Tony, I would like you to come. If you want?" Tony wanted to be wherever Kelly was. He hands go to the collar. Jethro had tried to take it off but that set him back steps in the progress. Remaining silent for a week.

Nobody has ever asked what he wanted before. On a big scale. Food, what to wear, that was a big one. But this. If he wants to go. "Tony?" Gibbs remains patient as Tony sat there contemplating. If he said no they would stay. But he needed to get Tony out of this house, this cage.

"Ii..i.i.i…" Tony breathed in. "I.i. it s.s.s.s.?" Gibbs smiles.

"Yes it is safe. It's where Shannon and I grew up." Tony nodded at this. His memories of before seemed scrambled and dwarfed with a house to big for one child. This house was smaller but bigger than the cage. It also bounced with life. "Tony we want you to come with us. If you don't the girls will go and I will stay here with you." The words froze Tony in horror. Alone with the master. Closing his eyes to shut out the nightmares.

Nightmares that still haunted him yet quenched under Kelly's soft hands. Gibbs saw the mistake in his words. But he needed to have some alone time with the kid. So wary of males. And he had good right too. All the males he knew had hurt him until now.

"Ii.i.i.i.." Smiling warmly at the youths answer. Knowing it was mostly on part of not being along with a male. Unsure if he should tell him they are staying at his father's place, which is just the old man.

"Good," Gibbs wanted to breach the other subject. The one that gnawed at him every time he looks at Tony. That damn collar.

He had talked to Abby about it. And she came up with an idea. So midweek Abby babysat while Shannon and him went to the jewelers.

Picked out a nice new necklace for Tony. One that dangled so he could see it. Not constrict around his throat. They made sure it is a sturdy thick knot sterling silver. Looks mannish. Then they added a pendent. It is a laser grafted picture on a piece of silver. It is a family portrait of them, Kelly, Shannon, and Jethro, form last Christmas. Their family photo tradition. Hoping this year they would get to add Tony. And then they would update the pendent. On the back it read Tony's family. Even though he couldn't read that well. He had become a quick study. Learning his name and writing it. Kelly helped him too. All of them did.

So still sitting across from the quiet boy.

"Tony I have something for you." Tony raises an eyebrow at this. His guard coming up. Males only gave him one thing. He never liked it. Yet was surprised when Jethro pulled a box from his jacket pocket. Looking at it. It was to small for the last thing that he got from a box that size. Bending over to receive his gift. pain when it entered his dariar. Tony made no reach for it. So Gibbs opened it.

Looking inside it was not what he suspected. "Go ahead." Tony tentively reached for the contents. The pendent sliding down with gravity. His hands move so he can see the picture. Then it turns so he can see the back. He can see his name but the word underneath.

"W.w. d.d.d. it s.s.?"

"Tony's family. We are your family. And I thought we could replace it for," Tony's hand went to his collar. Gibbs couldn't say the word. He hated it. "Please Tony. Let me take that off you. This one is so much better." True it is nicer than the leather one. The one the vile master placed on him. Tony looks into the caring eyes of this house's master. Getting up slowly he approached him. Tony kept his eyes on Gibbs. Watching for any disturbance in his mannerism.

Gibbs moved slowly. Hands raised to touch the collar. Each time he would reach for it in the past. Tony screamed. Tony trembled under his hands. Quickly moving he undid the collar pulling it off the boy. He switched collars. Dropping the old one in Tony's hands while taking his new one to put around his neck.

Tony stares down at the necklace. Then to the one thing that was consistence during all his years of torture. Something so light that had been so heavy to give up. Now a new weight rest around his neck. Lighter, glinting in the light. His eyes could see it hanging there. Cannot be pulled to choke as quickly as the other. He felt …

".thank you."

"Your welcome Tony. And you are part of this family. And thank you." Tony looks at him, why. "For coming into our lives. You saved Kelly. You've brightened up this house with your presence. And next year." Jethro knelt in front of Tony. "We will add our family portrait on you necklace. And you will be included." Tony looks down from the necklace. Stiffen when the man's arms go around him. But then relaxes. This man had never hurt him. He was loud. But unlike the other master he never hurt him. Never used him. Allowed him to play, eat, laugh.

Maybe he can be happy now.

UNLEASHED

AN: I don't know how to end this. So hope you enjoy. May touch back on it at a later date or if the muse strikes. This is really tough to write.

Hope you like. Please review.

ORIGINAL NOTES:

Au universe

Kelly was kidnapped and held for ransom to get a brother out of jail

When they get there they discover another boy there who has gone to be feral. Treated like a dog.

Discover he is the son of one Anthony DiNozzo senior who had his son claimed dead.


End file.
